


Piercings

by asmyami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Body Modification, Character Study, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Piercings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmyami/pseuds/asmyami
Summary: Genji's curious about Gabriel's piercings, and talks a bit about his past. He's having a pretty good day. Occurs pre-fall, not meant to be Gabriel/Genji.





	

“When did you get your first one, Reyes?”

 

The question startled the older man out of his thoughts, and he glanced over at Genji for elaboration. Genji lifted up one finger and indicated to where his ears would be, if he still had them. Gabriel mimicked the motion and felt the warm metal of his earrings and studs at his fingertips.

 

“The piercings?”

 

The cyborg nodded. Gabriel hummed, considering the question. On his other side, Jesse rolled his head, peering blearily at them, still worn out from the mission they were returning from. 

 

“Guess… when I was 16? Yeah.”

 

Genji nodded and seemed to drift off in thought. 

 

“You used to have some?” 

 

Genji nodded again, his faceplate tipping forward. Gabriel watched, unsure if the younger man was looking at his knees or had closed his eyes, trying to get a nap in. He’d just about decided it was the latter when Genji spoke again.

 

“Before I was this, I had quite a few.” Tension lined his form. Gabriel’s face remained neutral, but he watched keenly for any sign of distress or anger, as Genji was often prone to when bringing up his unnatural body. Genji continued after a moment, crossing his arms and leaning back. “It was a form of rebellion. I had access to money, I had time, and I knew it would make my family angry. So I pierced my tongue when I was 13.” 

 

Gabriel turned towards him in surprise.

 

“Who the hell gave you a tongue piercing at 13?” Genji released a small, distorted laugh. 

“I was a Shimada. Who would tell me no?” The tilt to Genji’s head betrayed the devious expression he must have held on his covered face. Gabriel gave a soft, surprised chuckle while Jesse snorted beside him. 

 

“How’d your old man take it?”

 

Genji shrugged.

 

“I managed to hide it for the duration of the healing process, and a little longer. Actually, for a very long time the only ones who knew were my retainer, probably whoever was in charge of our finances, and my--” Genji halted suddenly, growing still before his fingers tightened on his arms. Gabriel pretended not to notice.

 

“So how did he find out?”

 

Genji paused and then laughed softly, fingers relaxing.

 

“I believe it was after an argument. It was.. Ah... _akanbe_? I stuck out my tongue and pulled at my eyelid?” Genji demonstrated, bringing up a finger to his face plate over his cheek and dragging it down. Gabriel couldn’t imagine it, giving the young man a disbelieving grin, and Genji laughed in response. “I was a very immature child.”

 

“Just when you were a child, huh,” Jesse drawled, earning a hard flick to his hat.

 

“Like you can talk, niño,” Gabriel said, raising a dark eyebrow. Jesse just grinned and tipped his hat down. 

 

“You know me, boss. Can’t keep my nose outta trouble.” 

 

“Neither could I,” Genji added. “My father ordered the piercing removed. It took them a little while to catch me though. Didn’t stop me. As soon as I became stronger, I had it replaced, and then I got more. I think I was 16?” Genji took a moment to count back the years. “Yes. I got several more. On my lip, two, my nose, the, uh, bridge as well,” he added, placing a pointer finger between where his eyes would be through the visor. “I liked them. Also I liked my father’s face every time he saw them. I can only imagine what his face would have been like if he knew about the ones he couldn’t see.” There was a grin in Genji’s voice as he waved a hand down his body vaguely. Jesse peered over and whistled, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

 

“Save it for when I’m not here, McCree,” Gabriel groaned. Genji laughed at Jesse’s flushed face. They settled into silence for a moment.

 

“I miss them. A bit. I miss a lot of things but I used to-- touch? Play?” Genji reached up and made a motion with his hands next to his missing ears.

 

“Fiddled,” Jesse piped up. 

 

“Yes, it was something for my hands to do.” 

 

“Were you able to keep any?” 

 

Genji shook his head.

 

“All of it is gone. A few of them got ripped off when… What managed to cling to my body had to be removed after, along with much of my own flesh, or so I was told.” 

 

They grew quiet and solemn. Gabriel remembered what Genji had looked like when he’d been brought in, bandaged, bleeding, missing whole pieces of himself, and somehow conscious and aware enough to accept their offer, and tell Angela he wanted to live. 

 

“Did you want to get another tongue piercing?”

 

Genji started at that. 

 

“What?” Even Jesse was looking at Gabriel in surprise, though he warmed up to the idea a lot faster. 

 

“Your tongue. We can get it re-pierced if you want, assuming everything’s still OK in there.” Gabriel made a vague gesture at his own mouth, and Genji spotted a flash of metal in there that he’d never noticed before. He brought up a finger to point, and Gabriel grinned. “Yep. I know someone in the area that I trust if you want a consultation.”

 

“I… but no one could see it. I cannot even leave my mask off for long…” Genji’s shoulder’s dropped, but Gabriel just shrugged.

 

“Doesn’t have to be for other people. Should be just for you.” 

 

Genji considered this, then nodded. “Yes. I want it. And… maybe some more? I no longer have ears but…”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “We can talk about it at the consultation, but you don’t need my permission kid.” There was a pause.

 

“Do I need Dr. Ziegler’s?” 

 

“... What she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

 

They slipped into their respective thoughts, but they all reached the same conclusion.

 

“She might kill us,” Jesse muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of that one pic I drew of [Genji with piercings](http://lucidlikesthings.tumblr.com/post/153309603321/luciddreamarium-more-from-drawpile-with) haha


End file.
